


La vieja que vendía rosas

by lisbeth_snape



Category: La Celestina, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Metaliteratura, Spanish Literature
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbeth_snape/pseuds/lisbeth_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué llevaría al Señor Oscuro, el ser más poderoso de todos los mundos, a hacer un trato con la alcahueta más famosa de todos los tiempos? Crossover OUAT/La Celestina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vieja que vendía rosas

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia tienen un vínculo intelectual (aunque sí emocional) conmigo. Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (aquellos grandes olvidados), a sus recopiladores/versionadores (Hermanos Grimm/Perrault/Andersen varios) y, últimamente, a los creadores de "Once Upon a Time". No existe ánimo de lucro alguno al publicar esta historia. Sólo el deseo de compartir con los demás fans de la serie un pedacito de dolor y esperanza. Tampoco me pertenece el personaje de Celestina (por desgracia), que todavía sigue considerándose propiedad intelectual de Fernando de Rojas, quien quiera que fuese este señor.

—Bien conozco que eres tú —dijo la vieja sentada a la mesa de madera demasiado fregada mientras pelaba unos ajos con manos ágiles—, Rumpelstiltskin —añadió tras una pausa, sin darse la vuelta.

En la esquina en penumbra del piso bajo se escuchó una risa histriónica. Claro que lo conocía… Ambos se conocían muy bien.

—No esperaba menos de ti, querida —contestó con deferencia burlona.

La mujer sonrió sin abandonar su tarea, mientras el duende la rodeaba muy despacio sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Vio que llevaba, como siempre, el sucio pelo gris firmemente sujeto en un moño, lo que le daba a su cabeza la apariencia de un estropajo de alambre; las arrugas se marcaban en toda su cara, sobre todo en la frente, que en esos momentos se fruncía por la concentración; sólo su cicatriz —la _marca del diablo_ — aparecía lisa y evidente a la vista de cualquiera, atravesándole casi completamente la mejilla; los ojos saltones, como de sapo, no perdían detalle de lo que sus hinchados pero habilidosos dedos hacían encima de la mesa. Su enorme cuerpo resollaba incluso por tan pequeña labor, y Rumpelstiltskin pudo notar el olor amargo que provenía de sus axilas. No era una buena época para llevar tantas capas de ropa encima como ella llevaba y lavarse tan poco. Arrugó un poco la nariz pero no dijo nada. Estaba acostumbrado a cosas peores. Ella no levantó la cabeza ni le dedicó una mirada hasta que no hubo terminado con las dos cabezas de ajo. Se limpió las manos en el faldar descuidadamente y llevó el cuenco con los dientes limpios a un lado de la estancia. Después regresó a la mesa.

—¿Y a qué debo el placer de tu visita, duendecillo mío? Hacía tanto que no sabía de ti que pensaba que te habías olvidado de esta pobre vieja, amiga y sierva tuya—preguntó tras sentarse, cruzando las manos sobre su prominente abdomen y mirándolo con sus ojos cargados de una inteligencia agudísima y de una fingida ternura.

Rumpelstiltskin torció un lado de la boca en una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, pero no respondió enseguida. La mujer sabía llevar las cosas a su terreno con extremada rapidez. Le molestaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir que lo pusiera a su merced tan rápido.

—Confío en que estemos solos —comentó evadiendo el tema mientras toqueteaba nerviosamente el respaldo de la silla que había frente a la de la vieja.

—Completamente solos. Hace un rato mandé a Elicia al mercado. Todavía tardará en volver. Y Areúsa hace tiempo que ya no vive aquí —repuso ella, ocultando de manera maestra la sonrisa que le nació de haber descubierto el nerviosismo del mago y de ser capaz de ocultarlo.

Rumpelstiltskin se sentó entonces con tal rapidez que en un parpadeo ya había desplazado la silla y la había ocupado como si llevara en ella horas.

—He venido porque tengo un trato que proponerte.

La vieja asintió a modo de pie para que continuara.

—Tengo esta… Hmm, mi… doncella… —pronunciar cada palabra le costaba un terrible esfuerzo—. Estoy seguro de que le ocurre algo, y me gustaría averiguar de qué se trata.

—¿Ahora también tratas con _doncellas_ , Rumpel? —se rio la mujer con malicia.

—Cuidado, vieja —le advirtió él con los ojos oscurecidos de enfado—. No te olvides de con quién estás hablando.

—Sólo era un chiste, hijito. No te sulfures —se disculpó, alzando ambas manos como muestra de inocencia—. Me decías de tu doncella que _crees_ que le ocurre algo. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

—Ella… tiene cambios de humor inexplicables. A veces la veo vagar por las habitaciones de mi castillo con ojos soñadores, y otras, cuando vuelvo de mis viajes, pareciera que alguien la ha apagado, y la baña una melancolía que… Y aun en ocasiones, refulge en sus pupilas la ira. ¡Ira! No encuentro un motivo que explique esos cambios, y no creo que me contestara sinceramente en caso de preguntarle.

—¿Y de qué te puede servir esta pobre vieja en ese asunto? —dijo la mujer, conociendo la respuesta de antemano.

—Oh, es muy sencillo, querida… —hizo una pausa dramática—. Tú vas a averiguarlo para mí.

La vieja se echó a reír con su voz cascada y ronca, haciendo que Rumpelstiltskin frunciera el ceño.

—No veo por qué habría de hacer eso, hijito —comentó entre carcajadas que no alcanzaban sus ojos, que en esos momentos ocultaban un brillo muy diferente.

El Señor Oscuro se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa amenazadoramente.

—Porque eres una vieja avarienta que puede ganar mucho oro con este trato —susurró sin apenas mover los labios, expresándose con más efectividad mediante sus extraños ojos—, y porque sabes que tienes mucho que perder si me haces enfadar.

—¿Pero cómo voy yo a decirte que no a algo, loquillo? —repuso la vieja con fingida jovialidad, sin variar su posición, gesticulando levemente con sus manos.

Rumpelstiltskin retrocedió muy despacio con su mueca de suficiencia característica.

—Lo que me imaginaba…

—¡Anda!, qué tramarás tú con tanta preocupación... —observó con una superficialidad impostada ella.

—Me preocupa porque es… una chica _muy prometedora_.

El duende no añadió nada más y la vieja no insistió. Se limitó a mirarlo durante los siguientes minutos con sus grandes ojos saltones, de modo tan penetrante que Rumpelstiltskin temió que estuviera desnudando hasta el último rincón de su alma. Esa vieja tenía un don para reconocer debilidades en los demás y usarlas para sacar provecho. Era consciente de que muy probablemente conocía lo ocurrido con Bae, o, al menos, que él era uno de sus talones de Aquiles; también sabría a esas alturas de la conversación que Belle era su otra debilidad. Por cómo lo miraba, el Señor Oscuro podía oler a la vieja disfrutando de esa superioridad, de la que ni él siquiera gozaba. Sabía tan poco de la mujer como cualquier hijo de vecino, y ella no le permitía saber nada más que lo que a ella le interesaba. Pero era la única a quien podía recurrir… Su deseo de saber qué demonios le sucedía a Belle era demasiado poderoso.

—¿Tenemos un trato? —preguntó al fin, nervioso por el escrutinio, disimulando lo mejor que sabía con su de sobra conocida mueca burlona.

La vieja le correspondió con una sonrisa de igual carácter, que oscureció sus facciones de modo casi diabólico.

—Tú déjaselo a Celestina… No hay alma humana que pueda escapar de mis dotes.

Rumpelstilskin soltó una risita aguda sin quitarle la vista de encima.

* * *

Belle se sobresaltó en el sillón donde se encontraba sentada al oír los fuertes toques que habían hecho vibrar la puerta principal. Rumpelstilskin llevaba fuera un par de días por sus tratos y ella estaba sola en el castillo. No podía ser él. Él nunca llamaba a sus propias puertas. Recogió el libro que se le había caído al escuchar los golpes y lo dejó en el sillón a la par que se levantaba. La tentación de no abrir, de simplemente ignorar que alguien había llamado, era muy grande, pero su curiosidad era mayor. No muchos —por no decir nadie— llamaban a las puertas de Rumpelstiltskin, y quizás se tratara de algo importante. Cogió aire. « _Vamos, Belle… Haz algo valiente y la valentía será lo siguiente_ », se dijo a sí misma, abandonando el salón y llegando al hall principal. Esperaba que quien fuera no se hubiera marchado por su tardanza.

* * *

Celestina tiritaba en la puerta. Ese maldito duende no le había avisado convenientemente del frío que iba a hacer de vuelta a su casa, y eso la ponía de muy mal humor. Se había vestido con sus mejores galas de pordiosera, y llevaba consigo una cesta con un poco de hilado y una rosa. Si la doncella de Rumpelstiltskin no caía por la lana… lo haría por las espinas. La chica tardaba, y la vieja ya empezaba a arrepentirse de su trato, en el que seguía por los pingües beneficios que el trabajo bien hecho iba a reportarle. Por fin, los cerrojos de la puerta empezaron a sonar y se abrió una ranura. Al otro lado la observaba una jovencita de pequeño tamaño, con unos inmensos ojos azules llenos de curiosidad y un cabello castaño que le caía suelto en tirabuzones a ambos lados de la cabeza. « _Poco recato_ », pensó Celestina. « _Eso significa que está sola y no esperaba a nadie… Ni siquiera a su señor_ ».

—¿Qué deseáis? —preguntó Belle con amabilidad, inconscientemente más tranquila al ver que se trataba de una anciana de aspecto inofensivo.

—Sólo un lugar para pasar la noche, preciosa —dijo con fingido tono achacoso, agudizando a propósito sus temblores—. Llevo dos días recorriendo estos caminos intentando vender mi mercaduría y estoy exhausta. Me cogió la noche en medio de ninguna parte y este castillo es el primer lugar que he encontrado para refugiarme de las nieves. Puedo ofrecer algo de lo que llevo en mi cesta a cambio de pasar esta noche aquí.

Belle la miró con los labios apretados. De haber sido su casa, la anciana ya estaría dentro, calentándose sus callosas manos junto al fuego de la chimenea, pero ese era el castillo de Rumpelstiltskin. Y en él no eran bien recibidos los caminantes extraviados.

—Estoy segura de que a una joven como tú le vendrá bien algo de hilado —comentó Celestina con una sonrisa, sacando parte de él para mostrárselo.

Belle pensó inmediatamente en la gran rueca que había en una esquina del salón, y en la que Rumpelstiltskin podía pasarse horas y horas sin percatarse de ello. Pero él usaba paja. El hilado no serviría de mucho.

—O quizás —continuó la vieja sin que ella hubiese dicho ni una palabra— te pueda servir como pago esta última rosa.

La sacó con delicadeza de donde la había colocado antes del viaje, un poco mustia ya por los saltos de la cesta. El modo en que brillaron los ojos de Belle al verla le dijo a Celestina que ya la había vencido. Que se apartase y dejase libre la entrada era sólo cuestión de segundos. « _¡Al demonio con las manías de Rumpel! No voy a dejar a esta abuelita muriéndose de frío en el bosque, por mucho que se enfade cuando se entere_ », pensó Belle con vehemencia.

—Por favor, pasad —dijo entonces, apartando sus ojos de la rosa que parecía haberla hechizado.

La vieja se sonrió, dándose mentalmente palmaditas en su propia espalda. Su trabajo con la muchacha iba a ser pan comido. Entró por el hueco que le había dejado Belle y oyó cómo la puerta se cerraba a su espalda.

—Por aquí —le indicó la chica, abriendo la marcha hacia el salón, donde se encontraba antes de que Celestina llamase.

Entraron una detrás de la otra, Celestina todavía con la rosa en la mano, andando pesadamente con sus grueso cuerpo bamboleándose al ritmo de sus pasos, cubierta toda ella de varias capas de tela negra. Se acercaron al fuego y Belle le señaló un sillón vacío para que tomase asiento.

—¿Queréis una taza de té?

La vieja pensó que en esos momentos le habría venido mejor un vaso de vino, aunque fuese peleón, pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza con gesto neutro, y Belle desapareció del salón por una puerta lateral. Reapareció unos minutos después con una bandeja en las manos, cuando Celestina ya había tenido tiempo de realizar una inspección visual del lugar. Así que esa era la guarida de Rumpelstiltskin… La chica debía de ser más importante de lo que él quería dar a entender, porque no se habría expuesto así ante ella, dejándola entrar en su casa sin estar él presente, de no serlo.

—No sabía cómo preferíais el té, así que lo he preparado al modo tradicional. ¿Azúcar?

—No, hija. Las viejas como yo debemos mantenernos lejos del azúcar como de la peste —respondió Celestina, alcanzando la taza que Belle le tendía.

La muchacha sonrió y procedió a servirse su taza.

—¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa? —preguntó la vieja con los ojos fijos en el fuego mientras daba un sorbo.

—Belle… Me llamo Belle —contestó esta, imitándola—. ¿Y vos, abuela?

Celestina soltó una carcajada cavernosa, derramando parte de su té en el platillo bajo la taza. Belle la miró confundida.

—Por favor, hija, no me trates de vos. En el lugar de donde vengo es tenido como una ofensa. Allí se me conoce por el nombre de Celestina.

—Disculpad-… Discúlpame, Celestina.

La vieja sonrió satisfecha y volvió a beber. Dejó la taza en una mesita que había entre ambos sillones y sacó de nuevo la rosa de la cesta. A continuación, se la tendió a Belle.

—Mi pago —especificó cuando la chica la miró con una interrogación en la mirada.

Una nueva sonrisa —la muchacha parecía regalarlas indiscriminadamente a cada momento— curvó sus labios al cogerla. La olió con deleite y se levantó para colocarla en un recipiente alargado y vacío que había en medio de la larga mesa que dividía en dos la estancia.

—¿Vives aquí solita, hija? A simple vista se puede apreciar que no se trata de una propiedad exactamente pequeña —preguntó Celestina para empezar a conducir las cosas al terreno que le interesaba.

—¡Oh, no! No, ni siquiera es mi casa —sintió una punzada al decir esto, pues se había descubierto en los últimos días sintiéndose más en su hogar que en Avonlea—. Sólo soy la doncella. Mi señor está de viaje.

—¿Y no hay más criados? ¿Nadie más que tú? Tu señor debe de ser un hombre huraño… —comentó la vieja sin perder detalle de sus expresiones.

—Lo es —confirmó Belle con una nueva sonrisa, evocando la imagen de Rumpelstiltskin sentado con el ceño fruncido en su rueca y ruborizándose ligeramente.

Celestina estuvo a punto de relamerse de placer. Así que era eso… Tan sencillo… Su señor era el problema. Aunque muy confiada de su primera impresión, decidió seguir tirándole de la lengua a la chica, a ver qué más le podía sacar.

—¿Dices que vienes de un lugar lejano, Celestina? —preguntó Belle antes de que a la vieja se le ocurriera decir otra cosa.

—Así es, hijita. Una tiene que hacer ciertos sacrificios para ganarse el pan…

—¿Y cómo es, ese lugar?

« _Curiosa_ », pensó Celestina mientras se preparaba para contestar.

—Es una tierra pobre, llena de gente desesperada que intenta día tras día llegar al alba siguiente. Hay gente poderosa y rica, nobles, más tontos de lo que sospechan o más malvados de lo que nunca querrían admitir. Es una tierra seca y austera. Amarilla, marrón y verde polvo, si hubiera de elegir tres colores para describirla. Caliente, como la sangre de sus habitantes. Pobre y harapienta, pero que todos los que provenimos de ella traemos clavada en el corazón, y más nos envenena de nostalgia cuanto más lejos de ella estamos.

Belle la miraba con ojos brillantes, absorbiendo todo lo que decía con ansia. Qué maravilloso sería visitar ese lugar…

—¿Y está muy lejos?

—Oh, sí que lo está… Tan lejos que sólo se puede llegar a él mediante la magia. Otro mundo.

Belle arrugó la nariz ante la mención de la magia. Rumpelstiltskin la poseía, y estaba segura de que era lo que sofocaba al hombre dentro de él, lo que lo convertía en lo que era… o lo que él creía que era. La magia no era mala en sí misma, pero sí para él, y por eso a Belle no le gustaba demasiado.

—¿Intuyo por tu gesto que te disgusta la magia, preciosa?

La chica salió de sus pensamientos y miró a la vieja, que la observaba con interés y con un brillo penetrante en la mirada. De pronto, se sintió desnuda ante ella.

—No es eso, es que… He visto lo que la magia le hace a la gente, y eso hace que no pueda ver nada positivo en ella.

—¿Se refiere eso a alguien en especial? Tu mirada la he visto yo en más de mil ocasiones…

Belle se ruborizó sin decir nada, pero no separó sus ojos de los de Celestina. « _Valiente_ », se dijo a sí misma la alcahueta mientras la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, a la espera de una respuesta que estaba segura que llegaría.

—Tal vez —respondió Belle con vaguedad, concentrando su atención en el fuego de la chimenea, que todavía crepitaba.

—¿No confías en Celestina? Anda, cuéntame, preciosa… No parece que aquí tengas a nadie con quien compartirlo. Y lo bueno de las viejas es que ya lo hemos vivido todo y sólo servimos para dar consejos a los jóvenes. ¿Hay alguien a quien tu corazón custodie de manera especial? No trates de engañarme con tus labios, porque tus ojos te descubrirán en cada ocasión.

Belle la miró un momento, pero después volvió a centrarse en las llamas anaranjadas.

—Hay alguien por quien he sentido… cosas. Cosas que no había sentido por ninguna otra persona. Él es bueno, lo sé, sé… Puedo ver la bondad brillando en su interior, pero la magia… La magia lo recubre todo de oscuridad.

—¿Es alguien a quien conociste en tu hogar?

—En mi hogar, sí… Mi hogar —murmuró pensativa, comparando la aversión que sentía por Gastón, elegido por su padre para desposarla con él contra su voluntad, con la calidez que despertaba en la base de su estómago la evocación de Rumpelstiltskin, sus bromas y sus risitas, y ese tono ronco que alcanzaba su voz cuando ella se acercaba lo suficiente.

Ese era su hogar porque Rumpelstiltskin lo había hecho su hogar. Aunque al principio su relación había presentado altibajos, tras la aventura de Robin Hood él había sido distinto con ella, más cercano, más… _humano_. Cada vez echaba más de menos el color de su piel, la rugosidad de sus manos, el brillo travieso de sus ojos cuando la hacía de rabiar… Empezaba a odiar cada ocasión en la que él salía de viaje por sus tratos y la dejaba sola en ese enorme y frío castillo, frío porque él era lo único que le daba calor. Ver su rueca solitaria en una esquina le producía un profundo sentimiento de melancolía.

—Lo echas de menos —la voz de Celestina la sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos.

—¿A quién? —preguntó aturdida.

—A _él_ —respondió la vieja sin especificar nada más, y entonces Belle se dio cuenta de que lo sabía. No entendía cómo, pero la _abuelita_ lo sabía todo.

Incómoda, fingió que seguía perdida en la chimenea, pero a Celestina no podía engañarla. Había dado en el clavo desde el principio: la niña se hacía agua por su señor. Divertida como estaba, disimuló su sonrisa tras una máscara de seriedad. Ella se hacía agua por su señor del mismo modo que su señor por ella, y ninguno de los dos se daba verdadera cuenta de ello. El asunto prometía.

—Quizás sólo he leído demasiados libros —suspiró con cansancio Belle un momento después—. Estar con él parece… cuestión imposible.

—Si algo he aprendido en los años que he vivido, preciosa, es que no hay imposibles para los ánimos firmes.

La chica levantó la cabeza y la miró con los ojos brillantes de esperanza.

—Si tu corazón arde por él como parece —continuó la vieja—, tu llama acabará consumiendo el suyo también. Y entonces tal vez pueda librarse de esa oscuridad que lo domina.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que, ruborizada, Belle se puso en pie de repente.

—Se está haciendo tarde… ¿Tienes hambre, Celestina?

—No te preocupes, preciosa. La viejas como yo comemos menos que un pajarillo. Preferimos ver comer a los demás, a los que todavía pueden disfrutar de la comida.

—Pues yo estoy hambrienta —confesó la joven con una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Me acompañas a la mesa?

—Con gusto, hijita.

—Gracias. No me gusta comer sola —reflexionó en voz alta Belle—. Prometo que no se prolongará mucho, y después te llevaré a la habitación donde podrás descansar de tu viaje y recobrar fuerzas.

—Como gustéis, lady Belle —respondió Celestina con ironía y una sonrisa.

* * *

—¿Tienes ya mi respuesta, querida?

Celestina estaba terminando de hacer recuento de los ingredientes que tenía en el apartado de su casa que ella llamaba _cámara de los ungüentos_ cuando la voz de Rumpelstiltskin le hizo levantar la cabeza. Lo miró al principio de manera inexpresiva, pero después se formó en su interior una sonrisa oscura.

—¿Acaso te ha fallado alguna vez esta tía tuya?

El Señor Oscuro la miró desde donde permanecía apoyado con una mueca torcida.

—Empieza a hablar, Celestina, que el tiempo corre y tengo más cosas que hacer.

—A tu _doncella_ no le ocurre nada, loquillo.

—Ya veo… —murmuró con sospecha Rumpelstiltskin, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Al menos, nada de lo que preocuparse.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Celestina se rio mientras colocaba un recipiente de arcilla en su lugar correcto y se sacudía las manos.

—El mal de la juventud, hijo. Tu Belle tiene un alma luminosa, y la capacidad de ver la luz en los demás. Y cuando la ve… se queda prendada. Eso es lo que le pasa, bobillo: el alma de otro la tiene embelesada.

Rumpelstiltskin, que había sentido agitarse su estómago al entender por dónde iba Celestina, notó que la saliva se le volvía amarga en la boca. Belle estaba… _embelesada_. Eso significaba que un cualquiera se la robaba a cada instante dentro de su propia casa. Decidió no preguntar más. Prefería no saber el nombre de esa _alma luminosa_ o se vería obligado a encontrarlo y destruirlo. Apretó un puño bajo su manga a la vez que con la otra mano conjuraba una bobina de cordón de oro y se la extendía a Celestina. La vieja casi se abalanzó sobre su mano para cogerla, ansiosa como se mostraba siempre que había oro cerca.

—Siempre es un placer hacer tratos contigo, Señor Oscuro —dijo distraídamente mientras se relamía y lamía con sus ojos una y otra vez su pago.

—Lo mismo digo —murmuró en respuesta Rumpelstiltskin, ya preparado para marcharse.

—Una última cosa —oyó que comentaba la vieja, deteniéndolo donde estaba. Giró ligeramente la cabeza para escuchar mejor, pero no se dio la vuelta—. Las rosas rojas son sus flores favoritas.

Rumpelstiltskin esperó un momento antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo morado. Tenía que hacer una parada antes de regresar al Castillo Oscuro. La fama de las rosas del jardín de la Reina de Corazones trascendía el País de las Maravillas. Era tiempo de hacer un trato con cierto sombrerero… Se apareció en la puerta de la casa de Jefferson y llamó con toques rápidos. Tal vez Belle estuviera _embelesada_ por otro, tal vez lo estaba, pero era su doncella, era suya, y nadie se acercaba a aquello que el Señor Oscuro consideraba de su propiedad.


End file.
